Intricò
by sjwong3
Summary: Itachi/Sakura; non-massacre.


A tribute to my favourite character of all time, Itachi! Please review & enjoy~

[Inspired by paws-bells and Lady Silvamord.]

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters**

* * *

_'His lips was a holy pilgrim, his whisper a sin.'_

* * *

Intricò

**Dance**

"Dance with me."

And so they did. Their movements were lithe and agile. Their bodies were a hair's breath away but never touching. Every caress was artistically intentional, a lethal poison to the body. They glided around each other with smooth manoeuvres, never letting the other even a moment's of advantage. They flew with elegance under the appreciative gaze of the celestial bodies above.

**Tears**

He held her in his lap as she sobbed into his chest. His thumb drew circles on her lower back as he shifted to stroke her hair. Her response was immediate, she desperately clutched onto his shirt almost as if she was afraid he would leave her too. Silently, he wiped the trails of tears from her face.

He didn't know the details as he had only just returned from a solo mission. All he knew was that Sakura had just lost her mother to cancer and that she was emotionally distraught. Itachi didn't know what to do to comfort her so he settled with holding her and whispering occasional phrases to reassure her. When her shaking ceased he looked down to see her asleep, mentally and physically exhausted. Looping his arm under her knees and the other supporting her upper back, he rose gracefully. Tucking her into bed carefully, he grabbed a thick novel from the bedside table. Leaning back onto the headboard, Itachi stayed the night.

**Mischief Managed**

Sakura slammed her palms onto the table, causing it to crack and break into two. Shogi pieces littered the ground.

Her eyes were ablaze and her nostrils flared with immense fury as she glared at the Uchiha before her.

"YOU CHEATER!"

Grinning sheepishly, Shisui held up his hands signalling surrender as the kunoichi stomped towards him. With every step the earth shook, Shisui's smile fell every so slightly as he shot a 'this-is-all-your-fault-so-hurry-up-and-fix-it' look to Itachi who had a book open in front of him.

Knowing full well that his cousin was not reading, Shisui mouthed the words, 'you owe me' before flickering away. An ear splitting shriek tore through the building seconds later.

At least now she's forgotten about their scheduled physical exam.

**Dreams**

She slept fitfully that night. For hours she thrashed about, flinging her arms and shifting around restlessly. Her brow was furrowed, a thin layer of sweat decorating her entire body. The raging storm outside did nothing to quell her insomnia. The window rattled loudly as she laid a hand on the silky sheets, feeling the emptiness beside her. Burrowing her face into his pillow, she inhaled. Almost instantly, the scent of rainwater filled her nostrils. Her shoulders relaxed as she smiled with bliss. Snuggling deeper into the comfort of his scent, Sakura dreamed of him.

**Hair**

"So beautiful," she sighed dreamily as fingered his long damp hair.

Itachi turned his head to lift an eyebrow in disbelief as if to say '_you did not just call me that._' Chuckling exasperatedly at his strong male ego, Sakura just hummed nochalantly and continued to massage his scalp.

When he turned away, Sakura smirked deviously. _Liar._

**Innocence**

The first time he saw her, he had dismissed her almost immediately. The next time he saw her, he had just got back from his first mission as ANBU captain, on his way to the Hokage tower. He was certain that she was, and still is unaware that she had unintentionally ensnarled his interest. For the first time, he was genuinely intrigued.

The first time he was captivated by her skills was when she had split a large portion of the forest with a single punch. He had been polishing up his skills nearby when he felt the earth shake. Itachi had immediately teleported to the area, curious to see who had created the disturbance. What he did not expect to see was a scowling pink-haired chūnin destroying everything in close vicinity. He had quietly slipped away, sooner than he had desired.

The first time he had observed her closely was when his little brother's teammates were over for dinner. He had kept an eye on her the whole evening, watching her interact with his family with familiarity. That night, he had lain in bed with his arms thrown over his face confused. That girl was an absolute contradiction. At the forest she was destructive and temperamental but she had shown him a completely different side. She was gentle and cheerful. Her intelligent and unyielding replies to his father's interrogating remarks indicated that she was logical and rational. When she had caught him staring at her at one point, he had remained stoic and calm. She, on the other hand had flustered slightly, the light pink tinted on her otherwise pale cheeks giving her an innocent look. Her honest emerald eyes were averted, her head bowed.

'_She has not yet seen the horrors of the world …' _Itachi thought before closing his eyes and letting sleep wash away his fatigue.

**Solitude**

He had been alone for as long as he can remember. He didn't mind the solitude. It was his comfort, soothing and safe. Silence was his meditation, a break from all the conflict. The villagers were right, he was to an extent anti-social. He does not need nor yearns for human contact. He prefers peace and quiet, a time for relaxation and reflection. He was contented to stay like this forever.

How unfortunate.

Everything changed when she came into his life. She had crept up onto him and by the time he discerned her as a distraction, it was already too late. His simple and organised days were turned upside down. He was enamoured by her light. She was an angel, beckoning to him in the darkness. She was so full of life, her smile untainted by the memories of murder and cruelty.

For the Uchiha heir, solitude was no longer an option.

**Kimono**

"OH MY GOD! YOU LOOK BEAUTIFUL FOREHEAD!"

Sakura flushed red as she stood with Ino in front of the mirror. Twirling around, she admired the intricate sewing of cherry blossoms that decorated the sides of her white kimono. A red obi with black lining was tied securely around her slender waist. The expensive material caressed her skin silkily. Her pink tresses had been piled up onto her head, giving her a casual look that contrasted with the formal occasion. Even though she had minimal makeup on, Sakura's skin glowed a healthy palor under the bright lights. Ino was right, she looked great.

"Thanks Ino," she whispered sincerely. Her best friend had helped her with all the preparations. Sakura had been so nervous when Itachi had _conveniently _informed her three days before that she was to attend the New Year's banquet with him. The blonde had been encouraging and supportive when she found her favourite girl jittery and restless.

Ino was about to reply when she caught a glimpse of her fiancée. Smiling broadly, she quickly excused herself and left her friend to her own devices. Sakura stared after her, confused and annoyed. She was ditching her now? Muttering under her breath, she began to make her way out of the dressing room when she bumped into something solid and warm. She froze momentarily when a pair of arms wrapped around her waist. Tilting her face, she wasn't surprised to see Itachi looking down at her.

His eyes darkened slowly as he hungrily drank her in. She squeaked when he leaned down to passionately claim her lips with a searing kiss.

**Teamed**

She stood dumbfounded gaping at her shishou. Her head spun as she replayed the words in her head. _"You have a mission. Sakura, you are to go to Suna and assist the training of the medic-nins."_

"Uchiha will accompany you."

Her face, which had lit up for a second at the word 'mission' abruptly deflated to confusion. Wait, what? She was going on a mission with that stuck in the mud of a captain?!

When the gears in her head finally fell into place, she whipped her head towards the Hokage with a horrified expression. Her shishou flashed her a grin before promptly kicking them out of her office, grumbling under her breath about it being 'too damn early for this.'

The next morning, she had arrived an hour before the designated time. She sighed with resignation as she sensed his taller form walking towards her. When she turned to regard him, Sakura gulped. His stance was of an elegant confidence as he strolled on, seemingly unaware of the attention he was steadily garnering. His long hair usually tied neatly behind his back was left unbounded, glistening under the sun. _He's already captivating as it is, and his attire ... it literally clung to his physique. His ANBU uniform was just too …_ Sakura blushed, _suggestive. _Inner Sakura was on the verge of melting into a puddle of goo.

When they were making their way out of the village, she swore she heard a mischievous cackle coming from the Hokage tower.

**Fortitude**

She held her ground, her resolve never wavering. She will not be swayed, her heart was fortified with web of lies and deception. Her spirit was strong and her will was fire.

Yet she has a weakness. She was vulnerable, _to him. _He will make her open her heart, bare her soul and reveal her inner most secrets to him. No matter how long it takes, Itachi vowed to make her surrender.

**Eyes**

When she rounded the corner and saw those crimson eyes, she had thought it was Sasuke. A burst of rage filled her system as she prepared to give him a piece of her mind. She had told the both of them _explicitly_ not to disturb her during her hospital shifts unless her apartment was on fire or Kakashi had miraculously and finally taken off his stupid mask. Honestly, she has no idea how she puts up with her team.

Holding up her fist and cracking her knuckles for good measure, she growled in a sweetly pleasant voice, "Sasuke, would you like me to refresh yo–"

She froze, her mouth clamped shut when 'Sasuke' whose face had been hidden in the darkness (damn hospital lights!) lifted himself up from the wall lazily. She gasped and nearly dropped her clipboard when a lean body (_and it was certainly not Sasuke's!)_ came into view.

_Dammit! _Rational Sakura fought down a blush and cursed her luck as Inner Sakura twirled for joy, celebrating like Naruto before a buttload of ramen.

**Test**

She fought the urge to fidget as she sat before the Uchiha clan council. She felt like a piece of meat being examined. But it doesn't matter, she thought as she sneaked a sidelong glance at him, she wasn't about to bawl her eyes out in front of these egotistic councilmen damnit! She was the Hokage's apprentice after all, her reputation was on the line! Refusing to be intimidated, she lifted her head and tilted her chin stubbornly.

" … I believe you are from a civilian family?" The statement, worded as a question was really a direct accusation to Sakura. _Are they kidding me?_ She was being insulted because of her birthright?

Narrowing her eyes with annoyance, she managed to keep professionalism as she replied in a clipped tone, "I believe that it isn't your social class that defines your identity. Rather I believe it is your actions and decisions that mould you into who you are. I take pride in my abilities as both a kunoichi and medic. I love my precious people." When a councilman opened his mouth to retort, she immediately cut him off. "However, when the time comes my priority will be directed to caring for the welfare of my husband and family."

The council was stunned at her revelation. Next to her, Itachi squeezed her hand briefly as the corners of his lips lifted up imperceptibly.

In the audience, Mikoto smiled fondly at the two while Fugaku grudgingly grunted with approval.

**Stars**

They sat comfortably on the roof. The sky was ablaze with stars. It was rare to see the pair in the village at the same time. As the top ANBU Captain, the Uchiha heir was either away on weeklong missions or being pestered insistently by his parents to get married. As the Hokage's prized apprentice, she was most of the time, if not always busy with hospital duty or failing miserably to get her shishou off the stash of sake in her cupboard. Being in each other's presence was always an eager welcome. Tightening his arm around her, Itachi ducked down and placed a chaste kiss on her forehead. Her head resting gently against his shoulder, she smiled fondly at their intertwined fingers.

**Rumours**

Today was not her lucky day. Sakura just knew it. She had been rudely awoken by the persistent knocking on her door. She rolled over and buried herself deeper into the sheets, hoping they would drown out the boisterous howls belonging to a certain blonde. She groaned when the knocking became thumps and pounds.

Releasing a frustrated yell, Sakura jumped up from bed only to knock over the alarm clock Ino got for her twentieth birthday, tangle her limbs in her blanket and bang her head on the side of her desk. Stumbling like drunkard to the door, Sakura graved desperately for a caffeine boost. Cursing her teammate, she mentally banished him to the lowest level in hell. _Who on earth is awake at the crack of dawn?_

Promising to give him a painful beating, she slammed open her door with so much force it cracked. Her scowl darkened when she saw a Naruto looking serious. Pinching the bridge of her nose, she prayed that this wasn't going to be about _that._

"Sakura-chan …"

_Uh oh._ This tone … She didn't have time for this.

"IS IT TRUE YOU'RE DATING TEME'S ROYAL BRO WHO HAS A STICK SO HIGH UP HIS ASS THAT IT'S PERMANENT?"

_Those nurses … _Sakura could almost _see _the smugness radiating from him. Damn Uchihas and their stupid male egos. She clenched her fist tightly before she swung it with all her might.

"OW! THAT HURT, SAKURA-CHAAAAAAN!"

**Illusion**

The first time she was terrified of him was when she was trapped in tsukuyomi. She had always been proud of her proficiency with detecting genjutsu but with him, she had been deeply tangled within his illusions by the time she was acutely aware of something had gone amiss. A shiver went down her spine as she froze paralysed and trapped within his world_, in his control_. The blood-red sky seemed to mock her for her stupidity as she became lost in this unknown dimension. Why wasn't she in pain? Tsukuyomi is designed to play with your mind and tests your psychology, making seconds seem days.

Squeezing her eyes shut, she stiffened and waited for the attack. After all, there was nothing she could do to fend for herself. His power was absolute, above anything she could ever imagine. After a full five minutes of reciting poisons and their respective antidotes plus counting a hundred ways to kill someone without them noticing, Sakura was confused. The agony hadn't come. Why?

"_Sakura …_"

His voice was velvet, stroking her skin with a feathery touch. At the sound of her name, her eyes snapped open with fear. She drew in a rapid breath when she realised how close he was, his cloak brushing her bare arms. _When did he get here? _She had either been too distracted or she was still levels below him. Even with her training with the Hokage, she had barely scraped the soles of his feet – the edge of his talent. She was abruptly yanked into the imaginary pull of his power. Her knees shook violently and she became forever lost in those spinning tomoes of the sharingan.

**Do Not Disturb**

Shisui stood with a knowing smirk outside his younger cousin's room. Even though it was midnight and everything around him was pitch-black, his sharingan effortlessly read the sign hanging innocently on the door.

Straining his ears, he heard a soft moan from the other side of the door followed by a grunt.

_Pfft. Yeah right, 'Do not disturb.' _He snickered and shook his head silently before turning on his heels.

**Blood**

Sakura lounged on her couch, staring intently at a page of the medical textbook propped onto her knees. The night had claimed the day almost eight hours ago. Stifling a yawn, she sighed as the words began to blur and merge into one. Looking into the direction of her kitchen, she debated whether she should make some coffee. In the end, she had fallen asleep before she came to a decision. Rubbing her eyes, she stared at the fallen textbook blearily. Inwardly cursing herself for falling asleep, she felt another presence when she stood up to stretch. Instinctively stilling, her wide eyes darted around with alertness. Lowering into a defensive crouch, she closed her eyes and let her senses take over.

Emerald orbs snapped open and her head whipped around towards her kitchen. _This chakra …!_ Dashing to her kitchen, Sakura found him leaning heavily on her fridge. Her eyes roamed his frame when she saw a puddle of blood dripping onto her tiles. Wrinkling her nose when she smelt the metallic tinge, she guided him expertly to her living room.

Itachi was a prodigy, the genius who only came once in generations. His skills as well as his intelligence were top-notch, even for a Uchiha and ANBU. That's why when he had first appeared in her apartment back from a mission covered in blood in the early hours of the morning, she had panicked and hit her head on the corner of her desk. That was when Sakura truly understood that prodigies, even Itachi the perfect shinobi were only human and can sustain injuries.

Her palms glowed green, illuminating the room as she laid him gently against the couch. Careful not to aggravate his injur_ies _(there were a few shallow kunai wounds that grazed his arms), Sakura began the long process of healing. _Luckily I had a nap, _she thought as his skin began to knit back together, _or else I wouldn't have enough chakra. _She recalled the training session earlier that day and winced. Shishou had been merciless, drilling her for five hours straight. She had dragged herself home, completely drained and grateful that she hadn't collapse on the streets.

By the time she finished healing him, his breathing had evened out into a rhythmic tune. Smiling tenderly at his peaceful expression, Sakura stroked his cheek before quietly resting her head on his chest.

**Precious Treasure**

At first, he had missed it. The second time, though it was barely visible it was unmistakeable. They were at the Uchiha Manor, enjoying their free afternoon on the balcony. There was slight bulge where he palmed her tummy. He had stiffened for a second before slowly lifting his eyes up to hers. He was surprised but he easily kept his calm stoic demeanour. She sat on his lap, biting her lower lip nervously and averting her eyes, almost as if she was afraid of how he would react.

"Are you … pregnant?"

**Silence**

All around her were corpses. Silence reined the battlefield and death was almost tangible. Time seemed to slow down as Sakura knelt, tears flowing freely down her cheeks. She willed them away but to no avail. Cradling his head carefully in her lap, she buried her face into the crook on his neck. Ignoring the shouts of desperation and the curses of indignities, Sakura clutched him closer to her as she breathed in the scent of rain for the very last time.

**Pen & Paper**

It was snowing. The whole village was a blanket of white as if angels had descended onto Konoha. The lush green trees were no more, only ash black branches remain. On every street, there were shinobi playing with civilian children as couples, young and old shared cups of hot chocolate under the mistletoe. It was night time, the sky devoid of stars.

Sakura trudged along the crowded streets alone, lost in her thoughts. She shivered when a gust of wind rushed at her. He had disappeared from her life for a month and look at her. There were bags underneath her eyes and her hair was a mess. Rubbing her upper arms, she sighed. He had left her without a word. Even an amateur in love like her knew what that meant.

She was his toy, a pastime he could throw away anytime. His feelings were non-existent, his promises void. She had meant nothing to him. She was just an entertainment for the heir to the Uchiha clan. Sakura flicked at a stray hair that fell to her eyes. That was to be expected. She was nothing next to him, her abilities would never surpass his. He was the Uchiha heir and she was just the apprentice of the Hokage. Without lifting a finger, his fangirls will go flocking to him. He could choose any woman to be his bride … so why would he choose a silly girl with ugly pink hair and a violent streak?

Her shoulders shook as tears streamed down her face. A week after his disappearance, she had sought him out. The guards stationed just outside the compound had refused her entry and even Shisui, who was present had turned away from her. From that moment, she knew that it was over. Every touch was fake, every kiss insincere. The showers of love and oath were simply for fun. She was nothing to him. He had played her and she had let him.

But it doesn't matter anymore. It was over. She would not see him again. She would go on with her life, and him with his. Their paths would not cross again. This was merely a mistake. She would not make it again. She would have to simply lock away her feelings for the older nin and go on with her life. This relationship was the past ... a genuine love she had given him unconditionally.

Sakura wiped the tears from her face and dug her hands into her pockets. Something cool slipped onto her palm. Pausing to take out the object, Sakura froze when she saw what it was. A ruby ring with the Uchiha insignia engraved on it. Turning the ring around carefully, she sucked in a breath at the minute but familiar stream of chakra that coated the outside.

A movement behind her made Sakura spin around with surprise. She cursed when she realised she had been so absorbed in the ring that she had taken the shortcut home. The empty alley seemed to mock her as the darkness closed in on her. Crouching, she braced herself for the attack and took out a kunai.

"Come out," she spat. She was in no mood for this. When nothing happened, Sakura raised her weapon to slice the air. Her kunai was abruptly flung away from her and her arm twisted behind her back. Shoved against the wall, she winced as the rough surface grazed her cheek.

A chuckle came from behind her. The stranger leaned in, "why so hostile … _Sa-ku-ra?_" She stiffened at the voice as her back slammed against the wall.

She glared at him. What the hell was he doing here? "Let me go," she hissed. Just when she had resolved herself to forget him, he had so conveniently showed up. As she tried to wriggle herself free, his hands clamped onto her sides with an iron hold. Kicking and cursing, Sakura eventually slumped in defeat. His grip was too strong and her chakra was already drained from her training session earlier that morning.

"Please … let me go." Her voice cracked as tears threatened to spill again. Why was she always so weak in front of him?

Warmth engulfed her frame when a pair of arms snaked around her waist. His hair tickled her face as he whispered tenderly, "I'm sorry."

Sakura blinked. _Sorry …?_

"The clan elders opposed to our relationship. I was dealing with them the past month."

His arms loosened as fatigue laced his voice and resting his chin on the crown of her head, Itachi closed his eyes. "But it's over now. They will no longer have any say in my decisions."

Her eyes widened with realisation. _'… no longer have any say in my decisions.'_

Her head snapped up as she regarded his gentle smile. He was giving up his clan for her? She's not just a mere pastime? A burst of joy flooded through her. So when he leaned down to kiss her, she flung her arms around him and returned the gesture with equal vigour. Never in her life was Sakura so relieved at her wrong assumption.

Onyx shone with promise and sincerity, "Marry me, Sakura."

After all, an oath from a Uchiha was worth more than any pen and paper.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! How was it?_


End file.
